Cherry Blossoms of Ice
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Sessoumaru, leader of an archeologist dig, finds a girl, frozen...under ice. Sess Kag
1. Discovery

Summary: Sessoumaru is a cold archeologist, working at a dig. One day, he finds something most interesting. A young girl, frozen. . . under ice. Sess Kag

Chapter 1

I walked out of my house, as I watched the surroundings for a moment.

It was peaceful.

There were cherry blossoms swaying in the wind, with the creaking noise of my house. It was a comforting tune.

At least, until something disturbed me.

"Sessoumaru-sama do not mind me asking but…what are you doing?" An ugly old man that I like to call toad, asked me.

His real name was Jaken, but he is of lower status yet not reached the level of being called his name.

"I was listening to something…Toad…"

"Yes, milord. What is it?"

"It was the exact opposite of something disgusting. For instance…YOUR VOICE!!" I roared.

The…toad…gulped and immediately bowed down. "Milord! I'm very sorry! This unworthy Jaken is very sorry."

He clutched his disgusting staff that matched his face tightly. He thinks it shows that he is stronger than others. What a joke.

"I have news, milord. Some diggers were mysteriously injured yesterday. Aresearch shows that they were burned. But by not fire… Me thinks that it was stronger…yes milord. Much stronger brighter and…"

Blah. He went on and on about how much brighter it was and all.

I didn't pay attention. I just walked quietly towards the digs, leaving a babbling Jaken behind.

A couple minutes later, with my superior demon hearing, I heard him say " And that is what I think it- Sessoumaru-sama! Where are you?!"

I smirked. Something I didn't do often.

"Sessoumaru! Thank goodness you're here! We've found something very interesting. We have chosen that we let you see it before we do. Besides… It's our lunch break!" Miroku reported, then left with Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sango, Shippou, naraku, and Kagura.

I suddenly sensed something very powerful. I directed it towards one of the holes that we dug.

"What is this…power?" I wondered out loud.

I used my demon speed and ran inside the cave.

I followed the scent until I saw it. A huge piece of ice. I looked closely. There was a girl inside!

Suddenly, from the ice, was a bright pink light. I closed my eyes. And when I opened them again, I saw a girl. With nothing on but a ripped up kimono.

I carried her bridal style back home.

Thank goodness no one was watching.

I brought her to a guest room.

I laid her softly onto the bed and stared at her.

She looked so innocent. I couldn't help it but kiss her on the cheek.

"You'll be fine soon." I whispered.

Hi guys! I'm back and please review!

If you're wondering what mysteries lie within this girl…I'll give you a clue.

One of the diggers planned this. I'll tell you his plan.

He plans to set them together, then rip them apart when the girl meets another man. Sessoumaru will never love again, therefore. He will be so heartbroken that he will not notice evil lurking in his house. The evil dude will then get the girl for himself. Now…The evil guy kills Sessoumaru when he is weak, and takes over his body. He will then get all his power and will use it against the world. Using Sessoumaru's powers, since he is the leader of the dig…let's just say he is planning to order a dig in the northern border and there, is a jewel called the Shikon jewel which he will use to increase his power. Finally, he mates with the girl and then, they rid the world of humans and all the demons will be slaves for him,.

But he overlooked one thing…

That love overcomes hate…

REVIEW!!!


	2. I'm sooooo scared

The girl started grunting and moving around.

Sessoumaru put an arm around her and she instantly fell quiet.

Her eyes fluttered open after a couple minutes.

"Are you okay?" Sessoumaru cooed softly.

"Who are you?" She asked and turned to face him. She gasped when her eyes met his.

I looked into his eyes and saw amber golden pools of concern. I gasped.

"I think you should answer who you are." The guy said.

"I…I can't remember." I whispered.

Her voice was angelic. I hugged her. She didn't pull away. "Can you try…" I said.

I closed my eyes in attempt to remember.

Suddenly I felt a shock. I screamed.

The boy held me close, comforted me.

Just then, I saw images…The first one was me…I was screaming something…crying…I looked closer, I then realized what she…I…was screaming.

"Papa! Mama! Grandpa! Sota!" I cried.

They didn't hear me and they disappeared behind the flames.

"So…Kagome…You are stuck here…forever!" An evil voice laughed.

I turned around to a man with long wavy, black hair.

"No…I can't…" I locked my hands around my head and chanted.

Blue light surrounded me. I heard the man's words. "You won't get away with this, Kagome!"

Next thing I felt, was being frozen.

That's right. My name is Kagome. "My name is…Kagome. I escaped a deadly fire…planted by someone… I froze myself with my miko powers…"I said.

"I'm sooooo scared…" I cried.

I felt the urge to pat her. "It's alright. I'm an archeologist… I found you on a dig."

"I…think the man who killed my family…who started the fire…is still alive." I whispered.

"How…How do you know?" He asked.

"I …the ice was to let me free when he is at his most weakest point..and when there is someone…who can help…"

Review! Review! Review!


	3. The fire that started seven years ago

I'm back.

Normal POV

"Who…can help?" Sessoumaru asked.

"I know it sounds weird…" Kagome cried. "But He's still here!"

"I understand…" Sessoumaru said and let his eyes trail off to her clothes, which were already falling down.

Sessoumaru laid her softly on the bed and walked towards the door. "In the meantime, here." He tossed a new kimono towards her. "Get dressed."

She was too tired to protest so she nodded and watched him leave. "Who…was that man?" She questioned.

Sessoumaru walked into his study. "Kouga." He called.

Like a whirl wind, Kouga zoomed into the study. "Yes sir." He bowed.

"Get me something on a fire seven years ago." He simply commanded.

"Is that all?" Kouga grinned.

"No…tell the diggers that they have the rest of the day off. And they get a raise." Sessoumaru said, turning back to his papers.

Kouga blinked in shock. "Are you serious?!" He asked, then his eyes turned perverted. "Is it a girl?! If it is, can I see her? Can I?"

"If you must. But keep in mind that I don't want her. She is in room 51, in the east wing."

Kouga jumped for joy. "Okay. I'll carry out your orders, then, on my break…"

With mere seconds, Kouga was gone.

Kouga appeared in front of the diggers. "Ahem, Sessoumaru announces that you have the rest of the day off, and you get a raise…"

Shouts of joy and worry were heard.

"Yahoo!"

"Oh no! Is Sessoumaru sick?"

"This is great! I have a date with Kagura."

"Yeah, we have our anniversary of the first time you saw me naked!"

"Ew…"

"I'm sooooo leaving!"

"G'bye folks!"

"Now…Sessoumaru wants me to get something about a fire seven years ago.." Kouga muttered as searched through Sessoumaru's library.

"Ah ha!" Kouga yelled.

He opened the book slowly.

_A terrible fire started seven years ago in the digs of Tokyo. _

_It drove to the death of 4 people. _

_Strange enough, they were all in the same family. _

_The one daughter was missing though._

_There was a search about one month later for the daughter. _

_A group of men searched at the digs._

_2 weeks later, they were all found frozen in non-melting ice._

"This is it!" Kouga said and zoomed off.

"I've found it." Kouga said to Sessoumaru and gave the book to him.

"Very well." Sessoumaru nodded and dismissed him.

"Room 51…" Kouga muttered. "This is it."

He slowly opened the outside door, he stopped at the screen door and peered inside.

It was a good thing that she didn't see him.

She was changing, or rather, stripping.

Kouga blushed.

She slowly untied the ribbon of her kimono, and it slowly dripped off.

Her inner kimono fell off as she lowered her hands.

She was left nothing on.

Kouga watched, mesmerized as her breasts bounced a little as she moved.

She had fine curves and she turned slowly. Her eyes laid on him and screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Kouga winced and ran all the way back to Sessoumaru's library.

Review! Or I don't update!


	4. My day off

Me: I'm back! Didja miss me? Didja?

Chapter 4

Sessoumaru studied the book about the fire. Just then, Kouga burst into the room.

"What is it?" Sessoumaru asked, obviously irritated.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Uh…C-can I leave early?" Kouga squirmed.

Sessoumaru nodded, sensing Kagome's footsteps and knew Kouga was in trouble.

A few moments later, a huffing-puffing Kagome appeared.

He noticed how beautiful she was in her new kimono.

"Um…He-he- that-that! Aaaaargh!" Kagome screamed.

"May I ask what he did?" Sessoumaru asked politely.

"I was changing, naked! And-and! He was watching…" Kagome calmed down, but Sessoumaru's eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"I'm sorry…I know I'm not really at home here…and-and I know I'm not supposed to barge in and scream about my problems and stuff…I-I'll go back to my room…"Kagome apologized and bowed her head.

"Wait." Sessoumaru commanded.

Kagome looked up at him.

"I found some information on your fire…" Sessoumaru said.

Kagome gasped. "You mean it?"

Oh, oh! Bye bye! Remember to review!!!!


	5. Changed

Sorry I changed it. I'll make it up to you guyz. Bye! Don't forget to review

It's down there

press the pretty button!


End file.
